Hitman with a Mouth
by GFLI
Summary: Remnant was known for it's heroes and villains, it's black and white. There wasn't much room for gray. He knew one day he'd have to chose a side to follow. Being a professional hitman at sixteen wasn't going to stick forever. Luckily for Remnant, Ozpin got to him first. Now, apart of Oz's inner circle, he finds his talents put to the true test, fighting a war. NarxPyr Gray Naruto


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or RWBY.**

 **Vale; 12:15 am; Vale Police Department**

"Are you aware why you've been brought here?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two sole occupants of the bleak interrogation room. Though the silence could be attested to the predatory glare the younger occupant was receiving from his jailer.

"A cup of tea and some crumpets?"

The young detective groaned in exasperation toward his current charge. Why did every criminal to step into this room think themselves a comedian? He'd quit his job and join a circus if even one managed a full house.

"You do realize that, while paid for the act, murder is still murder yes?"

"Oh, is that what I did? And here all this time I thought my 9mm shot happy pills. Thank you for enlightening me, off-"

The blonde interrogatee's sentence was cut at an unfortunate end when he received a hard cut to the side of the head from his host's fist. Naruto's head snapped to the side with a jerk. His long wavy blonde hair fell over his face as he continued to look to his side, attempting to regain his composure for the moment.

After a moment, he spit blood and possibly a tooth; he couldn't quite tell; before he turned back to the officer with a new shiner to match the shine of his grin. "Are you trying to hurt me or turn me on? You're going to have to work harder to achieve eith-"

Again, Naruto was cut short as the other side of his head received the enraged officer's fist, this time sending him sprawling to the ground, chair and all. He coughed, pulling himself off the chair and onto a knee, his forehead grinding into the unforgiving floor of the Police Office. The cold flooring felt good on his now throbbing face.

He didn't get much of a chance to enjoy it as he was pulled back to his feet and slammed back into the chair. He leaned his head backwards onto the chair's backrest. His bright locks fell backwards over the seat. His chest heaved up with each ragged breath as he attempted to will back the headache that was forming. "I used to think you cops were pretty alright. Being on this end kinda changes a man's opinion, you know?"

The officer in question grabbed onto the front of Naruto's prison garb, yanking him forward. "Who. Bought. You? Tell me now, and this will go a lot smoother."

"Why does it have to be smooth? I like things a little rough, you know. Maybe next you could bring out the toys… Oh! And I could call you 'sir'! Would you like that, huh?" the grin never left Naruto's face as he continued taunting the poor detective. In response, the young detective went in for another round. As Naruto braced himself, his mind went back to exactly what brought him to this lovely establishment in the first place.

* * *

 **Vale; 12:34 am; Junior's Club**

" _And then I said, 'Hey buddy, you dropped something!' and smacked him with his own prosthetic arm."_

 _Naruto was leaning against the comfy half circle booth at his favorite club, each of his arms around the shoulders of the club's twin protectors. Said protectors were resting their heads on his shoulders, one with a hand on his chest._

 _Militia moved her hand to her mouth as she let out an adorable giggle, "Oh, Naruto. You're so funny!"_

 _Naruto grinned, turning his head toward the red-clad bouncer, "I'm glad you liked it, those stuffy Atlas scientists weren't too thrilled when I knocked their boss out cold."_

" _Naruto!"_

 _Said boy's head shot up from Milita's rather ample chest when he heard the familiar voice call his name. He released the two girls and leaned forward from his relaxed position as he regarded his gracious host. "Junior! What's up?"_

Junior leaned his shoulder against the doorway of the VIP room, or as the blonde liked to call it, the VIN (Very Important Naruto) room. Not that Junior minded much, with the amount of money Naruto brought in for the club with his little side business. "You have a client. I'm sending him up."

 _A long sigh escaped Naruto's lips, his bliss interrupted by his two loves, money and violence. "You heard him, ladies. It's business time." He spoke to Militia and Melanie. They both made noises of protest, but grabbed their drinks and stood up nonetheless._

 _A smack echoed the walls when Naruto reached around to roughly pat Melanie's tight behind. She made a squeak of shock, drowned out by the loud club music outside, grabbing her rear and turning to glare playfully at Naruto. "I'm getting you back for that."_

 _Naruto only smirked wider and winked at her. As the two eighteen year old bouncers strutted their way past their boss, Naruto reached across the table to a pack of smokes he had set aside, pulling one of the sticks out and plopping it into his mouth. He lit it and took a long drag of sweet tasting cancer, before his sharp blue eyes shifted to Junior's. "You still here? Send 'em up already."_

 _Junior shook his head, not wasting any words with the blonde idiot of questionable moral standards. Sure, Junior wasn't the cleanest person in Vale, but he had no idea what could possibly corrupt a sixteen year old so far that being a professional hitman was their career of choice._

 _As long as the money was flowing in, Junior would ignore it for the time being. He gazed down at the lower level of the club below where the VIP… sorry, VIN room was located, signaling to a man whom was patiently waiting at the bar._

 _Who also happened to be hitting on the recently returned Melanie and Militia._

 _Who now also happened to be sporting a crushed testicle, via Militia's heel._

 _Junior raised an eyebrow at the clearly older man stumbling up the steps as he held his family jewels. "When I was younger, girls would swoon when I paid them a simple compliment; now all I get for my efforts is a kick in the nuts. Don't get old, kid."_

 _Junior tilted his head to the side, a hand fallen to rest on his hip. "What did you even say to her?"_

" _I said that top looks great on her, but it would look even better on my floor." The white haired man said, almost matter-of-fact. As if there was nothing wrong with what he said._

" _I think your idea of a compliment greatly differs mine, old man." Junior grated, a tick forming over his left eye as his tolerance for annoying people was being pushed to the limit today._

" _True." The man straightened himself as he made it to the top of the stairs. He looked to the doorway on his left, before turning back to Junior while pointing to the obvious VIP room. "He in there, then?"  
_

 _Junior said nothing, simply holding his hand out toward the room in a polite gesture to head in first. The older man slipped one hand in his pocket, the other reaching up over his shoulder in a wave when he turned his back to Junior, heading into the VIP room._

 _When he saw Naruto, his eyebrows rose into his hairline. Any common greeting died in his throat. "Ain't you a bit too young to be drinking and smoking, brat?"_

 _What could be considered a humming was all the man could make out from the blonde hitman as he finished off the last of his whiskey glass, setting it down on the table with a clank with the same hand he held his still lit cigarette. "Are you going to tell me I'm too young to be killing people for money, too?" was Naruto's late retort._

 _His newest client reached up to cough into his closed fist, having the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. He pulled up a chair at the other end of the table, sitting down across from Naruto. "Point taken." He placed his hands together on his lap, leaning in as his face shifted into one that meant business. "I need someone taken out."_

 _Naruto burst into a fit of laughter, effectively cutting all seriousness short. "No shit, Sherlock. Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were here for my pedicure appointment." Naruto plopped his bare feet up onto the table to continue his point, almost knocking over his empty glass. "I got ready for it and everything. Color me embarrassed."_

 _The man leaned away and retched, pinching his nose closed. He looked like he was just assaulted with weapons of mass destruction, "Jesus, those things stink! Put them away, will ya?"_

 _From outside the two of them could hear Junior's yelling, impressive given the booming music still currently playing, "Naruto! What did I tell you about feet on my tables?"_

 _Naruto, still getting over his chuckle, reluctantly pulled his feet off the table. He leaned forward, staring out toward the club from the doorway as he snuffed out his cigarette on the nearby ash tray. "And what did I tell you about shutting your mouth and bringing me another drink?" He shouted outside in the general direction of Junior's voice. His eyes shifted back toward his guest. "Make that two!"_

 _Naruto let out a satisfied sigh and he took a sip from his new drink. His guest in turn hadn't so much as touched his. Naruto gestured toward it as he set his own down, "Go ahead. We haven't poisoned it or anything. A wise man once told me not to bite the hand that feeds."_

" _Smart." He grabbed his own glass and downed the whiskey quickly, letting out a grunt as the high quality alcohol went down smooth._

" _So, who do you need jacked?" Naruto asked, finally getting down to the business they were both here for. He took another sip from his glass, preferring to savor the drink rather than down it like his guest had done. A folder was slid toward him, and he reached out to open it across the table. It was a well put together dossier, a picture clipped to the top left._

 _Naruto whistled when he recognized the man in the picture, "That's a high value target, you know. Not really something I take often. Too much heat."_

" _He's dirty," the guest leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms. "I know political assassinations aren't you're thing, but I thought this one might interest you. I have reason to believe this man profits in faunus trafficking. From what I could tell by your resume, anything involving faunus rights more than piques your interest."_

 _Naruto hummed while leaning back into the leather booth, his arms moving up to rest on the top. A bushy object moved from behind him to wrap around his waist. A red fox tail with a white tip. He waved it slightly to bring attention to it. "Whatever gave you that idea? Tell me, you're human. I would of thought toad faunus with that gross ass wart on your face, but I can tell from the smell. What do you get from me offing this guy? He only seems to target faunus, from what I can tell by the dossier."_

 _Jiraiya's mouth turned up in a distant smile, his memories shifting to an old friend. "Not all humans hate the faunus." Was his simple reply._

 _Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "could have fooled me." He reached over to close the folder before his gaze shifted back to Jiraiya. "Alright, I'll take the job. It's not going to be cheap, you know. A guy's gotta eat and play, after all."_

 _A black card slid it's way next to the folder on the desk, garnering Naruto's attention. His lips upturned as he recognized his one true love, "Hello, beautiful."_

" _That's a down payment," Jiraiya stood from his seat, making his way toward the exit as his business was concluded. "You get the rest upon completion."_

 _Naruto was still for a few moments after Jiraiya left. He grabbed his glass, downing the rest before he stood up himself, stretching himself up like a cat waking up from it's daily nap. His bones popped back into place with a satisfying pop. "Well, at least this one is going to be interesting. I always enjoy making corrupt politicians squeal."_

* * *

 **Vale; 2:00 am; Alley outside of Junior's Club**

 _Jiraiya leaned against a concrete wall, shadowed ominously in the dark alley he currently resided. He flipped open his scroll, the light from the device illuminating his face. He pressed a few quick series of buttons before placing the scroll to his ear, the ringing coming thrice before it ended with a click._

" _Everything went well, then?" A semi-monotonous voice asked from the other end of the call._

 _A smile made it's way to Jiraiya's face, "He took the bait. Now all we need is someone to tip off the right people and he'll be walking right into our hands. I have to say, Oz, you are one conniving bastard sometimes. You make me proud."_

" _I learned from the best after all," there was a soft chuckle on the other end from Oz, followed by the sound of sipping. "Do you think he's ready? He is still a child."_

" _Yeah, a child who's killed targets seasoned huntsmen would never touch. The kids got raw talent, for sure. He just lacks experience. Once I'm done with him, he'll be a force to be reckoned with."_

" _I simply hope we're putting our money in the right pot."_

 _Jiraiya sighed tiredly, "Me too, Oz. Me too."_

* * *

 **Vale; 8:00 pm; Commercial District**

 _Naruto cursed for what felt like the umpteenth time that night. He pulled off the job pretty successfully. Despite the guy being a high valued target, the bodyguards weren't much of an issue. With the use of his semblance, it was pretty simple getting past a few of the younger ones, and the more experienced ones weren't much use after a few good smacks._

 _He killed the target just like he was asked. Just like every other job he'd taken. But before his bullet even had the time to exit from the bastard's skull, the building was completely surrounded by the boys in blue._

 _It was a set up. It HAD to be. If he ever saw that white haired wart-face again, he'd have a few words to give him._

 _Or a few bullets._

 _His thoughts were interrupted by the sirens getting closer and closer. He was fortunate enough to escape from the compound, but now that put him in a hot pursuit on Vale's Commercial District streets. On foot. There was only so far he could run._

 _His point was proven when he took a wrong turn, only to be cut off by a well set police line. The officers who were following behind pulled up to form another line, effectively boxing him into a narrow side street._

 _He leaned down, placing his hands onto his knees as he caught his breath. Outrunning police issue vehicles always tired him out._

 _He straighten himself up as he regulated his breathing, staring down the line of officers pointing a variety of weapons on him._

 _The imminent danger only seemed to spur Naruto on more, if the clear grin on his face was anything to go by. "Didn't they ever teach you in school not to corner a wild animal?" His tail flicked eagerly, as if to push his point._

 _His hand instantly bolted to his right to grab the handle of a parked car's door, ripping the entire door off it's hinges. He pulled it in front of him as a nervous cop fired his handgun, the bullet bouncing safely off of Naruto's makeshift shield. Naruto couldn't help but send out a silent thanks to whomever started developing cars with bullet proof alloys._

" _Dammit, I said don't shoot!" Shouted the one that seemed to be in charge._

 _Before the police behind him made a move, Naruto ripped another car door off of the same car with his other hand. He held this one behind him, protecting him from the rear. Naruto surged forward with impressive speed. He kept low, with the car doors held in front and behind him. Ignoring the demands of their superior, many of the officers opened fire on Naruto as he made his way forward._

 _None of their bullets connected, simply bouncing off the tough metal doors. Naruto made it to original group of officers in record time. He hopped a decent distance into the air, becoming a meteor at the apex of his jump as he rocketed back to the Earth toward the first officer to fire on him. The poor young cadet nearly had an accident as he watched his impending doom reaching him._

 _There was a resounding clack as metal met flesh, Naruto spinning just above the officer to slam the side of the door into his head. The officer fell to the side like a ton of bricks, completely out for the count._

 _Naruto landed gracefully, right in the middle of the group. He brought his right arm up, though was knocked back slightly from the force of a near point-blank buckshot from an officer's shotgun. His hand nearly went numb as he felt the vibrations through his core._

" _That hurt, you know!" He shouted to the officer in question. Taking a few lunges forward, he reached the officer and brought the door upwards, catching the officer's gun and knocking it from his hands. Swinging into a forward thrust with his other hand, he brought the other door straight into the man's sternum, effectively knocking the wind out of him._

 _Naruto hopped forward as the officer was still falling, using his face as a spring to launch at the three officers in front of him. He used the next officer to his right as another launch pad, using the momentum for a round house kick to the face of the leftmost officer. As he landed, he brought one of his doors down into the foot of the superior officer, forcing the man to drop his revolver as he held onto his throbbing broken toes._

 _He brought that same door in a right cross, the broad end smashing into the side of the officer he kicked off from. There was a satisfying crunch as the officer's arm broke from the force, knocking him away._

 _Naruto blinked as a red laser flashed across his face. He jumped into a backflip, throwing his foot out to catch the superior officer under his chin, effectively dodging the rifle shot that would have immobilized him. The officer did a backflip of his own, slamming face first into the unforgiving concrete road._

 _Naruto turned to where the shot fired from as he landed, seeing a bullhead overhead with it's side door open. An officer was positioned in a crouch, rifle trained on him. Naruto brought both doors in front of him, attempting to block the next shot. The bullet however pierced straight through, a higher caliber than simple civilian cars could handle._

 _Naruto glared up at the rifleman, "Hey! You could have killed me with that!"_

 _He tsked in annoyance. This definitely wasn't his favorite of nights. Thinking quickly, he hopped up onto the top of one of the police cars. He back flipped off the car to the nearby fire escape. Landing on the railing of the third floor, he jumped and twirled in the air. Picking up momentum, he chucked the car door in his right hand like a Frisbee, curving in the air toward the rifleman. Unable to escape the fast coming projectile, the officer took the shot head-on, knocking him back into the bullhead as his forgotten rifle fell out of the other end._

 _Naruto rolled as he landed, cushioning his fall. He charged toward the next group of police, the ones who pulled up behind him. These cops still didn't catch on, as they too tried firing upon Naruto only for the bullets to bounce of his slightly battle-scarred door. As he passed under the bullhead, he grabbed the falling rife buy it's barrel._

 _He held the gun close to him like a sword. As he reached the next poor officer to incur his wrath, he shot his shield forward to knock him off balance, bringing the rifle down onto his shoulder in a brutal chop, dislocating the joint and pushing the officer into the ground._

 _He swung the rifle out to his right and caught another officer in the jaw with the butt end. He let out a ravenous war cry, charging fearlessly into the horde of police officers now diving at him in an attempt to outnumber him._

 _This went on for some time, Naruto proving he was quite the animal on the battlefield. He eventually found himself back in the center of the street, surrounded by unconscious and seriously wounded police officers. Their numbers were completely back however, and surrounding him once again. There were multiple bullheads in the air, with more riflemen and spotlights trained on him._

 _He didn't have the rifle or the door anymore, losing them sometime in the middle of his fight. It was all somewhat of a blur to him. He never felt an adrenaline rush quite like this one. Though, he's never had to fight this many people before._

 _He cursed again when he felt his aura levels low, indicated visually by the sparks of orange electricity that surrounded him. Knowing he couldn't keep this up much longer; nor could he really run away; he straightened from his hunched position, putting his hands up in a term for surrender._

 _An officer stepped forward to pull Naruto's hands behind his head, cuffing them before he threw Naruto face first into the concrete._

" _Ow! Hey, watch the face! That's my money-maker!"_

 _He was eventually shut up with a jab to the back of the head._

* * *

 **Vale; 12:30am; Vale Police Department**

"Don't you think you're being a little too rough with him?"

The detective currently holding Naruto's collar in a vice-grip straightened up at the voice. Naruto could have sworn his neck broke as he swung it around to greet the newcomer. "Professor Goodwitch!" The man eventually chirped out.

Naruto grinned when he watched the attractive older woman strut in with confidence. Definitely his type. "Hellooooo, Nurse. Please for the love of Oum tell me you're the bad cop. I've been a _naughty_ boy."

Goodwitch's face distorted into one of disgust, completely disregarding his following comment for the opener. "'Hello, Nurse'? That's the best you could come up with? I'm not even dressed like one."

Naruto did his best to shrug with his arms cuffed behind him, "I heard it on a cartoon once. I'm not very good with pickup lines. Sue me."

Glynda began to develop a visual twitch, her fellow blonde already digging under her skin with his nonchalant demeanor. "Please don't make me sick the officer back on you."

"You like to watch, huh? Is that your thing?"

Glynda was about to open her mouth, but was cut off by the sound of two sets of footsteps entering the room. A nicely dressed man with tousled gray hair, followed by Jiraiya, the man whom Naruto recognized as the one who hired him in the first place. He made sure to send a pointed glare, which was returned with a knowing grin.

"You may leave now." Jiraiya said to the detective. Saluting, the man made his way out of the room quickly, not wanting to incur Jiraiya's wrath. Jiraiya shut the door behind him, before placing his hand on the mirror that covered most of the wall. A white glyph spread around Jiraiya's hand, before the entire mirror was covered in ice, effectively blocking any outsiders of observing through the one-way glass.

"Mr. Uzumaki," the new, well dressed occupant spoke in a monotonous voice as he sat in the chair across the table. He was nursing a mug of coffee, calculating eyes looking toward Naruto over the porcelain rim. "I see you recognize my associate."

Naruto scoffed, "I make it a point to remember the faces of the ones who back-stab me."

"Oh, give me a break kid." Jiraiya scoffed indignantly, an air of confidence in his voice. "If I actually wanted you dead, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Riiiight..." Naruto looked over the three occupants, before his eyes settled on the gray haired one. Obviously he'd be giving the answers. "So, what's this even about, anyway? You guys don't look like cops."

"That is correct, Mr. Uzumaki. My name is Ozpin, known by some as Professor Ozpin. I run Beacon Academy." Naruto's eyes only narrowed in annoyance at Ozpin's introduction.

"Am I supposed to be impressed or something, old man?"

Glynda took a step forward, her hand moving to her riding crop. "You insolent little…!"

She was cut short as Ozpin held up his hand. "I'll get straight to the point then, Mr. Uzumaki. I'm here to hire you."

"Gee, that went so well the first time I trusted your 'associate'. Let me just think on that, uh… no." Naruto spoke with a deadpan expression. He'd give Ozpin the finger if he was physically capable of doing so.

"Would you just shut up and listen for a second, brat?" It was Jiraiya's turn to speak, leaning over the table and supporting himself by placing a hand down on the top. "That first job was a test. We wanted to see what you were capable of. Now we're convinced you can handle this next one, which, if you play your cards right, is a much higher paying gig."

Naruto hummed to himself, leaning back as he considered their words. "A test, then? Did I pass?"

Jiraiya straighted himself up next to Ozpin, his arms crossing over his chest. "You get a B minus. You're sloppy, any professional would have been able to sniff out that set up. However, you did infiltrate a fully secure compound, take on multiple seasoned bodyguards, killed your target, and took down a significant number of Vale's finest. Not bad. You passed. The guy we had you kill was actually dirty, if you were curious. If you didn't kill him, we had enough evidence to put the bastard on Death Row."

Naruto nodded along with Jiraiya's explanation. "So, this other job. You want me to kill someone else?"

"Not exactly, no." Ozpin left his mug on the table, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table and wrap his hands in front of his face. "We want you to gather information. Before we tell you anything about this, we need your agreement to work for me."

"What's my other option, here?"

"You rot in a prison cell, possibly for the rest of your life." Jiraiya was quite curt with his response.

Naruto clicked his tongue. "I figured. Just thought I'd check. Well, I'm in."

"Fantastic." Ozpin's eyes seemed to close in what was an attempt at a smile. Naruto actually found it somewhat… unnerving. "Jiraiya, if you could release the boy, please."

Jiraiya grumbled but nonetheless walked behind Naruto to release him from the cuffs. Naruto smiled as he brought his hands up to rub his bruised wrists gingerly. Before he could return all the feeling in his digits, what looked like a contract was slid toward him. He looked over the contract briefly, before shifting to look at Ozpin and Jiraiya. "What's this?"

"Basically says you are our employee until further notice or your death, whichever comes first." Jiraiya spoke, rather chipper. Naruto shrugged, looking the papers over slightly again before signing away at the dotted line. Ozpin took this time to continue his explanation further.

"We wanted to test your stealth and infiltration skills. To be frank, we're fighting a war, Mr. Naruto. I… rather, Jiraiya, has speculations that there's something happening in Mistral. Many of our huntsmen have gone missing around that area. Not completely uncommon, but the rhythm is strange. We want you to find out why, and Oum help us, if there is a mole, give us their name."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, trying to come to terms with everything still. "So, you want me to head all the way to Mistral to gather information on a possible traitor. That doesn't sound too crazy. Why me, though? Why not some other huntsman?"

Ozpin sighed tiredly, his eyes closing but not in a smile this time. "We're afraid that whomever we send will meet the same fate. You're new, unknown. Even in the underground of Vale, you kept your hands mostly clean. It took Jiraiya quite a while to find your name, and he's one of the best in the business." Naruto nodded, all of this sounding pretty reasonable. "We're going to disguise you as a Sanctum Academy student, graduating year. You'll gather as much information as you can in that year, and upon graduation you'll come to Beacon where you will spend the next four years training to be a huntsman, but in reality you'll be working directly under myself and/or Jiraiya."

"Please don't tell me you just said I'm going to school for five years." Naruto lurched forward as his hand covered his mouth. "I think I just threw up a little."

"Sorry kid, should have read the fine print." Jiraiya joked, a playful smirk tugging at his mouth.

Naruto let out a long and loud groan as he threw himself back into his chair, his arms falling limp and his head rolling back. It was a perfect imitation of an angsty teen.

"Now, onto further business, there are a few things you should know about the World you inhabit if you're going to work for me. Things only those select few actually know."

Glynda's face distorted into shock, making her way quickly to Ozpin. "Ozpin, you can't be serious? He's just a boy!"

Ozpin picked up his coffee mug, taking a quick sip as the tension in the room continued to rise, all attention now on him. "And now he's part of our inner circle. I'm simply making the necessary steps to end this war, Glynda."

Glynda looked like she was going to continue her protest, but was cut off as Naruto leaned up onto the table much like Ozpin had done earlier, his full attention now on the headmaster. "I'll bite, Oz. What's this super-duper secret you got?"

"Tell me, Mr. Uzumaki. What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 **Mistral; 8:00am; Sanctum Academy Courtyard**

Naruto had to admit, Sanctum was a pretty school. He'd at least have the view of the countryside while he attended… classes.

He was currently sat in the courtyard, leaning against one of the many beautiful trees that dotted the area. The shade was nice, and there was a cool breeze brushing up against his skin that felt pretty good. He was using the quiet to go over everything he had been told by that Ozpin guy a few days ago.

Salem, four maidens, and these relic things? It was hard to swallow, but he could feel it deep down that Ozpin hadn't lied about anything. He generally had a good sense for these things… well, except for that Jiraiya asshole. There was something about him that was just unreadable. That guy was probably a shark at poker.

Honestly though, the story was just too crazy to not believe. There was no way Ozpin was making all that up for his benefit. Which meant that magic was also real. That took a while to go down.

He had always known there was something fishy up with this World. Everything was way too black and white. He knew, there would come a day, when he'd have to pick a side. It was only a matter of who paid him off first, really. He may not be so much a villain, but money always spoke the loudest to him. At least, if Salem had gotten to him first, he'd feel bad about it later.

He brought the cigarette closer to his lips, taking a quick drag before blowing the smoke out into the air.

"Hello." His musings were rudely interrupted by a soft, sweet sounding voice to his right.

"Eh?" Was Naruto's intelligent response as he turned his head to see a rather attractive looking red headed girl in the school's female uniform. She was currently leaning forward slightly as she regarded Naruto with a kind smile, her long locks flowing in the light breeze. "And just who the hell are you supposed to be?" Came Naruto's more intelligent follow up.

The girl seemed to be taken aback slightly, her eyes blinking rapidly. She didn't say anything for a moment, which only further annoyed Naruto. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." The girl apologized as she straightened herself back up, fiddling with the end of her skirt. "People usually recognize me here. I'm not used to that response."

"Oh?" Naruto stood from his sitting position, taking a step closer to the girl. He flicked his cigarette away after he had snuffed it out with his fingers. "You think because a couple people recognize you, that makes you special? Sorry I didn't immediately bow to your feet, Miss-whomever-the-fuck-you-are."

Naruto immediately regretted his words as the girl now looked entirely uncomfortable with the situation. He was so lost in thought over everything in his life going tits-up and annoyed with it all that he completely snapped at this girl who was just trying to say hello.

His mother would have beat him senseless, if she were here.

"I..." The girl started, but seemed to be thinking over what to respond with as she stuttered over her words. Eventually she bowed toward Naruto in apology. "I'm terribly sorry. You're right, I shouldn't assume everyone knows me. It was incredibly rude."

Naruto waved his hands in front of his face, trying his best to rewind his life. He wasn't successful. "No, I'm sorry. There's a lot on my mind and I kind of took it out on you. You didn't deserve that."

The girl straighted up, tilting her head slightly. Naruto had to admit, she was actually pretty cute like that, the little quizzical look she made. "Is it anything I could assist you with?"

Naruto chuckled, leaning his back against the tree he was sitting against previously. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Not unless you don't mind humoring me with your company. I always did like cute redheads. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, by the way."

The girl blushed lightly at Naruto's compliment. A small smile twinged at her dusted cheeks. It seemed like he somehow managed to salvage the horrible situation he had brought on earlier. He'd give himself a pat on the back later. "Oh, uhm… Thank you. Actually I came over because I can tell you're new here and I was hoping we could be friends." A bright smile made it's way onto her face as she held her hand out to Naruto.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Nice to meet you, Naruto."

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! Couldn't sleep, so I just kept hashing this idea I had recently. It's a little rough currently, but I have ideas on how it'll develop and flesh out. Next chapter will have more Pyrrha and more action. And I'm pretty sure most of you love both. I'm kind of putting this out there to see how you guys feel about the idea, so please send me those reviews, or ims, or whichever! I love hearing from you all!

The pairing I have in my head right now is Naruto and Pyrrha, though that won't be happening until much later when Naruto's character development kicks in. He's a bit too much of an asshole to hold down a serious relationship at the moment. If you all have any other suggestions for pairings and ideas on how they'd work/ be better other than "Pyrrha dies" shoot me an im!

Anyway, bedtime. Nighty night!


End file.
